La pelea del siglo
by MalaFe
Summary: Astoria Greengras, bella, inteligente y de acomodada posición, con un hogar confortable y un carácter alegre, parecía reunir algunas de las mejores bendiciones de la existencia; vivió en el mundo hasta cerca de los veintiún años, sin encontrar en ese tiempo nada que le causara enfado o desazón hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse a su suegra.


_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Harry Potter ni Emma me pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivas autoras, yo solo juego un poco con ellos y mato las horas._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

Astoria Greengras, bella, inteligente y de acomodada posición, con un hogar confortable y un carácter alegre, parecía reunir algunas de las mejores bendiciones de la existencia; vivió en el mundo hasta cerca de los veintiún años, sin encontrar en ese tiempo nada que le causara enfado o desazón hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse a su suegra. Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer bastante exigente, sofisticada, elegante y sobria, totalmente de la vieja escuela.

Astoria había sido educada para estar siempre a la altura de la situación, conservar la calma y buscar soluciones que dejaran a todos satisfechos. Ella entendía que los Malfoy eran una familia muy antigua, tan obsesionada con las tradiciones como con sus rubios cabellos, Astoria también era así, en parte, pero por ningún motivo iba a permitir que eso se interpusiera entre su boda de ensueño y ella. No le importaba si Narcissa quería invitar a los más cercanos a la familia, o si la cubertería debía ser de plata para que combinara con los manteles de color marfil. No, a Astoria no le importaba nada de eso, por ella la cubertería podría ser de oro con manteles verdes, a ella no le importaban esos detalles, Narcissa había rechazado casi todas sus sugerencias o elecciones, a veces Astoria pensaba que la mujer estaba planeando su boda en vez de la de ella, pero podía perdonárselo solo porque Draco era feliz viendo a su madre nuevamente emocionada por algo después de la guerra, sin embargo, lo que por ningún motivo permitiría era que Narcissa no aceptara que SU pastel de bodas tuviese una versión hecha de mazapán de ella y Draco, rodeados de dos hermosos unicornios y corazones, tal como había dibujado ella cuando tenía cinco años.

* * *

 **Round 1**

Querida, no es elegante, mejor escoge una de las cuatro opciones que enviaron los encargados del banquete – Respondió Narcissa esa tarde cuando Astoria le enseñó el dibujo de su boda.

En él se podía ver a una muy rubia Astoria al lado de un hombre sin rostro, estaban al lado de un gran pastel de 4 pisos, con excesivos adornos entre corazones y estrellas, y en la cima la pareja, un poco más pequeña, montada en unicornios plateados.

—¡Pero es mi sueño! —casi gritó Astoria levantándose del cómodo sofá en el que estaba sentada.

—Astoria, me alegra que vayas a formar parte de esta familia —dijo la mujer acercándose de a poco a su nuera—. Y más me alegra ir enseñándote el arte de la elegancia y el buen gusto.

Dicho aquello la mujer mayor caminó lentamente hasta la salida del salón de té y desapareció de la vista de Astoria para ir a ver a Lucius. Si Narcissa quería guerra, pues ellas podrían jugar a Potter y Voldy todos los días hasta el matrimonio.

* * *

 **Round 2**

—Tipsy, necesito que comiencen con el diseño del pastel para la boda – dijo Narcissa mientras checaba la lista del banquete. Tenía tantas cosas que revisar, además de agregar a la lista de invitados al medimago que estaba tratando a su esposo.

La elfina la miro y comenzó a sobarse las manos con nerviosismo.

—Ama Narcissa, Tipsy ya tiene el diseño del pastel listo —dijo titubeante la elfina—. Pero no es el que pidió la ama.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó molesta.

—Tipsy hizo lo que el amo Draco le pidió, ama —contestó cada vez más nerviosa mientras estrujaba una de sus grandes orejas.

—¿Draco? —se extrañó, pues los hombres en general, y su hijo en particular no le prestaba atención a esas cosas…

…hasta que una cabellera doraba apareció en su rango de visión muy sonriente y satisfecha. Narcissa habría fruncido la boca con desagrado si no fuera porque se trataba de su futura nuera, y porque ni siquiera lo había hecho estando cerca del Lord, que digámoslo de una vez, no era muy amigo del agua.

—Tipsy, olvida lo que te dijo el amo Draco, bota el diseño anterior y haz el que te pedí —ordenó, y luego se encamino indignada, y elegante claro, hacía el despacho donde sabía, estaría trabajando su hijo. Astoria vio marchar a Narcissa bastante molesta y sonrió.

 **Narcissa 1 – Astoria 1**

* * *

 **Round 3**

Draco sabía que en unos 10 minutos Astoria sería la siguiente en entrar a su oficina. Y se equivocó, fueron 5 minutos, y 18,6 segundos. Su madre se movía rápido, pensó suspirando mentalmente imaginando la escena de Narcissa haciendo rabiar de algún modo a Astoria. Gracias al cielo su padre estaba con un resfriado ventisca que lo mantendría al menos varios días en su cuarto.

—¿Por qué la apoyas a ella? —fue lo primero que le reclamo Astoria.

—¿De qué hablas? —La mejor opción era hacerse el desentendido. ¿Qué le habría dicho su madre ahora?

—¡Del pastel, Draco! Elegiste el suyo, por sobre el mío, aun cuando tú mismo le pediste a los elfos que tomaran mi dibujo para el diseño —Si las miradas mataran…Draco ya estaría descansando al lado del Lord.

—Nena, ¿por qué crees eso? Sabes que me encanta tu dibujo —Ok, el desentendido solo lo llevaría a morir más rápido, mejor el cariñoso—. Es tu sueño —continuó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a su mujer.

—¿Por qué tu madre acaba de ordenarle a la elfina que destruya el diseño? —Draco frunció un poco el ceño—. Lo está haciendo a propósito, me odia.

—No te odia, Astoria, nadie podría —La besó en los labios—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Daphne y te distraes un poco? Te serviría para relajarte y volver luego a casa con alguna túnica nueva.

Ella se resistió un poco, pero la verdad es que Draco tenía razón. Seguir encerrada en esa casa con la sonrisita de Narcissa atacándola por los pasillos solo haría que le salieran arrugas a temprana edad.

No fue sino después de entrar en la segunda tienda de túnicas junto a su hermana que cayó en la cuenta de que Draco no se había puesto realmente de su parte sobre el diseño del pastel. Ya hablarían ellos por la noche.

 **Narcissa 2 – Astoria 1 – Draco dolor de cabeza**

* * *

 **Round 4**

Cuando Narcissa vio a su hijo y a Astoria durante el desayuno, supo que había perdido otra vez. Solo había que ver las ojeras de ambos y la amplia sonrisa de Draco tan temprano en la mañana.

Astoria aprendía rápido pensó entre molesta y complacida.

 **Narcissa 2 – Astoria 20 – Draco feliz**

* * *

Draco no estaba ayudando para nada en aquella batalla, pensó Astoria. Había estado los tres últimos días jugando a Suiza con ellas dos. ¿Qué se creía? Cada vez que Astoria lo enfrentaba a solas él le respondía lo mismo, pero ella no se rendía.

—Pero ella no quiere aceptarlo, dice que es horrible y de poca clase —Si no hubiese sido educada desde muy pequeña casi podría interpretarse aquello como un berrinche, casi.

—Estoy seguro de que ella no usó esas palabras contigo —defendió Draco restándole importancia a la acusación.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no, lo dijo de forma tan diplomática que me sentí alagada, y el pastel casi se sonroja.

—Astoria, nena, sabes que si ese es tu pequeño capricho en la boda mi madre te lo perdonará. Ella entenderá, pero en vez de arrinconarme cada una en algún lugar de la mansión deberían de arreglar este asunto entre ustedes

—¡Pero es nuestro pastel! ¿No te importa nada de los preparativos?

 _Ups_ , Draco sabía que su vida, y quizás su virilidad dependían de esa respuesta, porque Astoria en ese momento podría pasar por la gemela, bonita y rubia, de Medusa.

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! —se apresuró a decir a la vez que se acercaba a la chica y tomaba sus manos—. Pero siempre ha sido tu sueño tener la boda de tu dibujo, no quiero estropearlo, me encantará todo lo que hagas para nuestra boda, incluso si quieres que cabalguemos en unicornios, por tus sueños puedo dejar de ser un Malfoy por un rato —Besó sus manos y la abrazo—. Aunque lo negaré si se lo cuentas a alguien.

Astoria sonrió en el abrazo. Draco era un maldito manipulador, ella lo sabía, nuevamente había quedado neutral en aquella guerra de los preparativos, pero le encantaba esa parte dulce que solo mostraba con ella cuando estaban a solas.

* * *

Quedaba solo un día para la boda.

Astoria reviso nuevamente su lista de preparativos:

 _Invitados, listo_

 _Cubertería, listo_

 _Banquete, listo_

 _Decoración, listo_

 _Vestuario, listo_

 _Pastel, pendiente_

Suspiró con verdadero pesar. Todavía no había reunido el valor para hacer un alto al fuego con Narcissa y mostrar bandera blanca, a pesar de que Draco seguía diciéndole todas las noches que intentaría hablar con su madre, que entre ellas podrían llegar a un acuerdo, pero Astoria aún no estaba segura. A pesar de lo anterior, era SU boda, así que de todas formas podía hacer lo que quisiera, aun cuando a Narcissa le diera un ataque, ella lo iba a conseguir.

…entonces recordaba que viviría en la mansión el resto de su vida y se vería con Narcissa cada uno de ellos hasta que la mayor muriera, y lamentablemente los magos tenían una vida muy larga. Miró el dibujo que estaba junto a su mesita de noche y tomó una decisión.

* * *

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

Ahí estaban ellas dos, midiéndose con la mirada en el salón de primavera de la mansión Malfoy.

Astoria no sabía cómo comenzar aquella conversación, y su suegra no parecía ir a querer ponerle fácil aquello.

—Desde los cuatro años que imaginé como sería el día de mi enlace mágico, y planee hasta el último detalle. Hice listas y listas, y dibujos para no olvidar nada…Solo te pido eso, nada más —Podría haberse explayado dando razones y motivos, pero no era ni muy Slytherin ni muy Malfoy. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

Narcisa podía entenderlo, en su boda soñada había planeado tener a los elfos de su madre vestidos como cupidos, y todo de un horrendo color rosa pastel. Claro que lo entendía, hasta podía llegar aceptar cumplir ese pequeño sueño que tenía Astoria, se lo merecía, hacía tan feliz a Draco, pero es que ese pastel…era de tan mal gusto, casi prefería vestir a los elfos de cupidos.

* * *

El día de su boda Draco pensó que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, Astoria estaba maravillosa en tu túnica ceremonial color crema, sus padres están a su lado, y la Mansión seguía siendo suya por mucho que el ministerio hubiese tratado de quitárselas. Era todo perfecto.

Hasta que llegó la hora de cortar el pastel. Quizás el desastre hubiese pasado al olvido de todo el mundo si no fuese porque ese era el instante para tomar la fotografía de la familia más cercana, reunida en torno al pastel…

Draco casi podría jurar que su madre dejó el mundo de los vivos por algunos minutos, su padre más avergonzado que escandalizado fingió demencia después de haber estornudado potentemente. Sin embargo, el desastre no podía ser más claro: ahí estaba el maravilloso pastel de Astoria, repartido de forma irregular sobre cada uno de los presentes, y en la cabeza de su madre, habían corazones rojos y rosas.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, y me parecio una experiencia interesante. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y entretenido tanto como a mi.

¡Saludos!

Pd: agradecer a mi maravillosa y nueva beta, **Veruca** :3


End file.
